Clans of the Rivers Wiki talk:Project Charart
Archives Approved 1 Can I join? Join? Mõŏń ۞ 20:21, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll add you in. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 20:51, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Me too please :) Night Fall 22:54, July 5, 2010 (UTC) may I join? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 23:06, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure, and Ice, you are already deputy! =) ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 18:03, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Can I join too? [[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'StormClan's strongest']] 21:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Of course Ash! =) ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 23:04, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Can I join too? :D Frostheart ♥ 05:03, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Blanks Can anyone make us some blanks? =) ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 00:19, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I can try. I need the practice.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 20:41, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm not apart of this project, but I made a kittypet blank for fun, it's a bit similar to the Warriors wikia one though. Frostheart ♥ 19:52, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Warrior Blanks The legs on the warrior blanks are really bothering me, could I make a diagram? Night Fall 22:12, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure I guess. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 22:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Something along the lines of this. (I did it on pixlr, so that's why it looks sloppy) Night Fall 01:32, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that the back part of the front leg needs to be rounded. Just brought a bit closer to the front part. Thats just me though.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 01:41, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, since I trust you guys and the project is still small, I'll alow you to tweak the blanks. But personally, I think the back is fine. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 14:36, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I think those blanks are fine. The longhairs are bothering me. We should smooth out the fur on them and add fur to the head..but I'm terrible at that stuff [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 15:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by fur on the head? Maybe some cheek fluff but not the top of the head.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 15:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Well just don't change the chests on the longhairs. I think I'm okay at the chest hairs, but I'm terrible at doing the hairs on the tails. Poppypetal (W) - For Approval I love torties. Comments? ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 15:08, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I love them too. Not as much as tabbies though. Darken the shading some.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 15:10, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. '❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 17:27, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I still can't shading on the white parts. Also color the nose.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o]][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 17:57, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. 'Yup how's that? ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 14:54, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Auto-Aprroved Images Since the Project is sort of slow right now, I am allowing me, Ice, and Ash to upload and automatically add 3 images to articles, since we are the most active members. Thanks and have fun. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 14:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Mouse. Just one question: 3 and done or something like 3 a week until the project becomes more active?AshshadowAg 23:46, August 3, 2010 (UTC) 3 a weeks ounds good until we can get more active. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 14:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, could I too? It's alright if not :) Night Fall 04:34, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure, Night. We didn't know if you were still active here. =) ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 15:24, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Leafflight (W) - For Approval Also, could I join PCA please? Thanks! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 15:43, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll add you in. For the image, blur the stripes and white transition more, darken the shading slightly, and add more stripes to the back, near the hind leg. Also, add ear pink. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 02:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Blur the tabby stripes and the highlights. And to the stripes to me look kinda weird. Like, they're not even and the transition to the big to the small stripes look really cool. xD But it's probably because I'm used to the even stripes. Add ear pink Frostheart ♥ 04:21, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Kitty-pet blank - Withdrawn by User Hi, Umm...I made this kitty-pet blank a few days ago. If it's too similar to the Warriors wikia one, I can make another one. Also, can I join? Frostheart ♥ 03:51, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure you can join! But...this looks ''exactly like the ones on warriors wiki except with a few extremely minor changes. Plus, there need to be a short furred male and female, and a long furred male and female. Night Fall 03:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Kay, I'll go change it. xD Frostheart ♥ 03:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Alright :) Night Fall 03:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I know this is bad, xD I think I forgot something....I'm kinda tired right now and can't really focus on the lines that well, so sorry. xD I'll fix it in the morning. Frostheart ♥ 04:17, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Er, it's exactly the same image Night Fall 04:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) It's the second one down. I put two because I wanted to know which one was better. I know the second one sucks. xD Be gentle...xD Frostheart ♥ 04:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) lol. I meant, I think you need to draw a completely different image. Like, completely start over. It looks as if you took the kittypet blank from warriors wiki, and are just changing the position of the arms and legs Night Fall 04:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Ohh...xD. Can I withdraw this? It's kinda difficult. xD I wasn't really sure if I wanted to do it in the first place. Sorry for backing out, but it' really difficult for me and I'm still not that good at making cats. xD I'm really sorry. Frostheart ♥ 04:34, August 5, 2010 (UTC) That's fine :) Just take your time, and do blanks when you've had more practice. Will archive later Night Fall 05:20, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Swanfeather (E) For Approval I'am so proud of this! :D Comments? Night Fall 04:10, August 5, 2010 (UTC) This is really nice Night. Blur the black a tiny bit more.AshshadowAg 12:20, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Guidelines Hi! Um, since this is a new wiki but it is growing, I was kinda wondering if we should add guidelines here? Like how to do the eyes and all that stuff? :) Frostheart ♥ 04:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, normally users do eyes however they want them but we could possibly have tutorials. What do you guys think? ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 15:18, August 5, 2010 (UTC) It sounds like a good idea to me. Tutorials are more or less suggestions or examples.AshshadowAg 22:26, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Frostheart - For Approval Frostheart as requested by Frostheart. I hope this looks ok. AshshadowAg 12:26, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Very nice! Blur the shading. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 15:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I really really like this. :D Nothing that I don't want here. ^^ Frostheart ♥ 21:07, August 5, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''Blurred the shading. Glad you like it Frostheart :) AshshadowAg 22:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) The shading is a bit dark and concentrated. Maybe spread it out or lighten it. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 02:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Lightened the shading. Better?AshshadowAg 17:18, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Harefur (E) - For Approval I really like this one... Comments? ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 15:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Maybe darken the nose a bit.AshshadowAg 17:19, August 7, 2010 (UTC)